Friends
by HiCuddles
Summary: I guess you could say I was... lucky. The only place in life I was unlucky was in the love department. I have the best friend a girl could have and a mother who loves me more than anything. So you see, it came as no surprise when Justin Bieber phoned me and asked for me to come to him in LA. And, lucky me, my love certainly improves when Johnny Depp and Matthew Gray Gubler drop by.
1. Chapter 1

"Sunday morning, rain is fallin'. Steal some covers, share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable; you twist to fit the mold that I am in. But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew that someday it would lead me back to you. That someday it would lead me back to you." I held the giant headphones tighter to my ear and let the sweet, soft melody carry me through my song.

"That may be all I need. In darkness, he is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave." My voice carried the note out and stopped, waiting for my next queue.

"Fingers trace your every outline. Paint a picture with my hands. Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather, still together when it ends." Then I sang my perfect chorus again, letting it guide me to my bridge.

"But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you. Singing, 'Someday, it'll bring me back to you.' Find a way to bring myself back home to you." And I finished with my last chorus.

This song was written for ex-boyfriend #10. He was a very romantic fella, made me feel amazing, yet I felt as if there was something missing there. He was always pulling me away from my music, which is basically my entire life. I worked for three years straight, through sun and rain, scraped and cleaned, did everything I could, to afford my own recording studio in the basement of my beloved mother's room. I've got microphones, all the gadgets to mix a beat, various instruments and decorated it all myself.

What most people find hard to believe is the fact that I write all my own songs. I spit out at least one song every week, sometimes two weeks. I record all my own songs, play my own instruments, make my own beats and write my own lyrics. I've always had an aspiration for music, and I don't intend on giving it up anytime soon, especially not for a sappy boy.

Just as I was about to flip off my video camera, I heard Fankie stomping down the stairs towards me. Thank the Lord; he was holding a plate of cookies. "Mamma made a couple batches." He told me, popping two of the bite-sized sugar cookies into his greedy mouth.

"Excuse me; first of all, she is my mother, not yours. And second, share the wealth, moron." I told him, flipping my waist-length black hair over my shoulder. Tossing a few cookies in the air towards me, I caught them and fell back into my computer chair. "What brings you here this fine afternoon, Lachowski?"

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." He huffed and shook his head of blonde locks.

I bit into one of my mother's famous melt-in-your-mouth cookies and smiled. "Just spit it out." I told him, turning to face my computer screen jam-packed with different screens – ranging from the video I just took, to the levels of my voice, and my sound-editing software.

"Shania's moving away." Frankie beamed and placed the platter of cookies onto the glass cocktail table in the center of the room.

"Oh, yeah? She's been saying the exact same thing since seventh grade. What makes it so different now?" I questioned, my green eyes scanned over the computer monitor, concentrating on not blowing this song to bits.

Frankie grabbed a seat on the plush black chenille sofa and hugged one of the black and ivory pillows to his side. "I saw the moving trucks on my way over." He chuckled.

It took me a couple beats to process what was happening. My mortal enemy was moving somewhere other than here. I would never have to see her again. I could live my life happily without worrying about her fucking it up again. And in a flash, I was on Frankie's lap, hugging him as hard as I could and kissing anywhere I could on his face.

"This is so perfect, Frankie!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out. His arms stayed wrapped around me and he rested his hands on the dimples on my lower back.

"I know." He chuckled, his perfect teeth peaking from behind his pink lips. "Will you finally relax now, Terri? She's not going to come near you ever again; as long as I can help it, at least." He said softly, resting his forehead against mine. This made my heart swell. The way my best friend treated me like a girlfriend was perfect for me. Proved that we only needed each other, as sappy as it sounds.

"I'll try and relax. Sorry I've been so tense lately." I said sweetly, climbing off his lap and plopped down on the stiff black chenille loveseat.

"Hey, I can't blame you. I'd be pretty pissed if a bitch almost got me arrested." He shrugged, shoving another two cookies into his mouth. Visions of red and blue lights invaded my mind, the sound of chaos and my mother's screams filled my ears and the nightmares I've been trying to forget, washed over me.

"Goddammit, Frankie, you really know how to ruin the mood." I huffed and returned to work.

* * *

"One Venti Caramel Frap, coming right up!" I said loudly, frantically throwing ice and flavored caffeine into a blender, setting it to grind. I huffed, leaning back against the solid counter, waiting for it to finish. We're completely deserted today. Something about Thursdays, they're not very popular for people wanting coffee. Only the occasional teenager wanting to feel important, purchasing overpriced beverages.

I handed her the chilled drink and watched her ghetto booty strut out of the empty café. "It ain't my first time, baby boy, we can pretend. Let's bump and grind, boy tonight we'll never end." I sang quietly. That being a song I've been working on, and not having the lady balls to actually record it.

The small television on the other end of the room showed old re-runs of House of Bieber from about half a year back. It was just like Jersey Shore, in my opinion, because they just stuck cameras around his house and planned a bunch of drama. Real cliché shit. He was fighting with Selena again. Rumor has it; they broke up right after this show went on the air. Justin was saying that it was the press's fault that they broke up, since it made Selena look like the bad guy, causing her to blame him.

Whatever. Rich people problems. The only reason I ever watched his show was to see his house. I mean, that place is huge. And I've only seen it on a small TV up in my room. Speaking of my room, when's my shift over?

* * *

I lay in my bed, watching old re-runs of Criminal Minds and eating some popcorn. The television sent blue and white tones flickering to my wall and making my eyelids heavy. Out of the blue, my phone started buzzing. I sighed and cleared my throat before pressing my thumb to the "Accept Call" button and brought it to the side of my face.

"Terri speaking." I said in my worn voice.

"Terri, hi, uh, this is Justin Bieber." I heard a raspy voice say on the other end.

Did he just say what I thought he said? Terri, you gotta lay off the alcohol before bed.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a light laugh. "Frankie, is this you? You brat, leave me alone."

I heard a chuckle on the other end that was definitely not my best friend's. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the real deal." He said. "I just, uh, I saw your videos a couple days ago and I talked to my manager. He got your number and stuff, and I was just wondering if you'd like to come down to LA for a small meeting or something?"

The casualty in his voice made my brain burst into goo. _Hey, yeah, wanna just come down to LA like a plane ticket doesn't cost over a thousand dollars? _

I sighed. "Plane tickets are expensive guy-who-claims-to-be-Justin-Bieber." I told him.

"I'm willing to pay for the ticket and everything." He was about to say something else, and he paused. "You could even stay at my house until you find a residence around here." He offered.

I sighed again. "You're serious." I said.

"One hundred percent." He said.

"Um, Justin, I really do want to go down there and all, but my mom is very stubborn. She's lived in this house since she was a little girl, and it's hard enough trying to get her to cook something other than meat loaf on a Sunday night." I sitting upright now, listening hard for his reply.

"My manager's going to call your mother tomorrow and talk things over and tell her everything. I just wanted to know if you were interested in becoming a part of this circus." He said, his voice as soft as could be.

"Um, sure thing, Justin." I yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's one in the morning here in Canada." I told him and hung up the phone. One hell of a prank call.


	2. Chapter 2

"_No._" My mother said, her feet planted to the ground and her arms crossed over her chest.

"_And why not?_" I sneered, mimicking her stance.

"_It's just some music thing in LA. Do you really think I'm going to just ship you off to live with some boy?_" Mom scoffed. "_Hell to the no._"

"_Mom! It's not just some music thing in LA. And it's just Justin Bieber, the guy who's organized a shit load of charities. Do you really think he's gonna try something with me?_" I threw my arms up.

"_Terri, don't start._" Mother warned, jabbing a finger at my face.

"_But Mom, this is **so** important to me._" I begged, my forehead crumpled and I gave her the best pleading look I could muster.

"_That's it! You're not going._" She said finally. Her face softened after a few short seconds and a playful smirk formed itself onto her lips. "_You already bought your ticket, didn't you?_" She said knowingly.

"_First class, and one way. It leaves in two days._" A triumphant smile lip up my face. "_I just wanted to see if you'd agree._" I shrugged.

"_Already packed?_" She eyes me carefully.

"_Finished last night._"

"_Spending money?_"

"_Over two thousand dollars in my wallet. Plus debit._"

Mom took her hands and placed them gently on my shoulders, rubbing them with her thumbs. She looked at me so lovingly, and tears welled in her eyes. "_My little girl._" She whispered to herself.

"_Oh, mother. Stop this._" I pulled her into a bear hug and rocked us back and forth. "_Whenever you miss me, just watch my videos._"

She pulled away and sniffled. "_What are you going to do about Frankie? He's going to be heartbroken._"

I pulled her down to the beige polyester Loveseat and we sat facing each other. I sighed and leaned against the high backing of the couch, trying to find the right words. "_Honestly, I have no idea. I think I'm just going to spend as much time with him as I can. I just have to at least say goodbye. I owe him that much._" I nibbled on the inside of my cheek.

"_That's my girl._" Mom pinched my cheek and winked.

Mom had always had this thought that Frankie and I would be together – fate or something. I'd love to make her happy, but I could never think of Frankie as anything more than a best friend. If I lost him over something that stupid it would probably break me to pieces. He's the only friend I have in the world.

"_I'm confused, though._" Mom's eyebrows furrowed. "_The man on the phone, Scott, I think, said that he'd pay for the ticket if I agreed._" She said, her head cocked to one side.

I scoffed and nudged her. "_You know I hate it when people pay for me. It makes me feel bad and like I owe them something in return._"

Mom snickered. "_Woopsies, silly me._" She giggled.

I threw my head back and laughed. "_You're adorable._" I said.

"_Well, what are you still doing here?_" She stood and tugged me with her to the front door. She threw the door open and smacked my bum, causing me jump out the door. "_Make it good._" She sent me another wink and shut the door in my face.

* * *

I walked right through his large wooden door without a knock and ran right up to his room where I knew he'd be. I walked in with closed eyes and my arms out. "_Close the porn and zip up! There is a lady present!_" I yelled.

"_Okay, give me a minute to clean up at least._" I heard Frankie say playfully.

I laughed and opened my eyes to see him leaned back on his computer chair and staring at me with his beautiful eyes. "_I have news._" I told him.

"_Oh, this sounds exciting._" Frankie said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He stood and threw himself onto his Queen-Size mattress and patted his stomach welcomingly.

"_You naughty skunk._" I giggled and walked slowing over to the edge of his bed and jumped on top of him, getting comfortable on his lower abdomen. He placed his hands behind his head and the longing feeling swelled inside me. Wasting no time, I placed my hand on the side of his neck, my thumb smoothly massaging his collarbone. Then, I leaned down fast and rough, catching his lush pink lips between mine, expelling a groan from the back of his throat.

His eyebrows rise and furrow at the same time as he tried to process what's going on. After a couple beats, his hands come from behind his head and pull at my waist, wanting me closer. He tilts his head and lets his tongue massage mine for a while. And when he runs his hands across my ribs – bliss. Pure and utter bliss.

Then out of the blue, he pushed me back and unhooked our lips. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut. "_Aw, fuck. This isn't good._" He uttered.

"_What's wrong?_" I breathed. He gripped my hips and pushed me off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed, sitting upright. "_Frankie!_" I exclaimed when he didn't reply.

"_Why did you come over here, Terri?_" Frankie stared down at his fingers which were laced together in front of him. "_I mean, that hardly ever happens. And when it does, it's because something bad's about to happen._" He explained in a whisper. "_Now tell me why you came over._" Well, fuck.

I sighed and scooted so I was sitting cross-legged behind his back and I lay my hands on his shoulders, rubbing my thumbs into his spine. "_I'm leaving._" I told him.

He slumped over. "_When?_"

"_Two days._" My voice cracked and I leaned my forehead on his back.

"_Fucking hell._" He sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Frankie._" I kissed the side of his neck before he stood in front of me.

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?_" His fists balled up beside him. "_Didn't you have the decency or respect for me – your **best friend** – to let me know that I'm probably never going to see you again?_"

"_You don't even know where I'm going!_" I stood as well and jabbed a finger to his chest. "_And you **will** be seeing me, Frankie! Do you really think I'd let something this stupid come between us? Huh?_" I yelled.

After a few minutes, I sighed. "_Look, I didn't come over here to fight with you. I just wanted to make the best of this. I swear to you, I'll visit as much as I can, but for now, we have to act like nothing wrong. Let's go out. For old time's sake._" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Silence. That's the only word I could use to describe this moment. Frankie and I haven't talked since we left his house, and it's been half an hour. The most we talked was when the waiter asked for our orders. We were currently poking at our plates, not having the appetite to really eat anything.

"_So where **are** you going?_" Frankie asked in a small voice after shoving the smallest fry he could find in his mouth.

I quickly squirted some ketchup onto my plate and dipped a fry into the muddy pile. "_Los Angeles._"

"_You're moving to a completely different state?_" His eyes shot up.

"_Well, yeah._" I sighed. "_I think I've got a bit of explaining to do, huh?_" I half-heartedly smiled. "_A couple nights ago I got a phone call from Justin Bieber._" I started.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at me. "_Justin Bieber?_" I nodded. Frankie coughed. "_Faggot._" He coughed again.

"_He probably gets laid more than you ever did, moron._" I laughed. "_Anyway, long story short, he and his manager want to sign me._" I explained.

After a few seconds of silence, Frankie finally spoke. "_This isn't a joke?_" I shook my head. "_What did your mother say?_"

"_No at first, but she knows me just as well as you do. She knew I'd end up going whether she said yes or no._"

"_You're really going…_" Frankie trailed off, staring at his plate.

I reached across and gripped his hand in mine. "_Let's not think about that right now. All that matters is you and me._" I told him. "_Remember the time when we set Shania's locker on fire?_" I snickered, trying to get his mind off of my trip.

"_Oh my God. My mom was so pissed! You got us suspended for a week, idiot._" He laughed along, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"_How was I supposed to know locker fires didn't extinguish? I thought it would go out after five minutes. I just wanted her shit destroyed, that's all._" I shrugged.

"_I remember the third time we had a sleepover and you fell asleep too early so I put honey and syrup on your face. And then when you felt it, you smeared it all over._" He shoved three more fries into his mouth, trying to lighten his booming laughter.

"_That wasn't funny, I almost killed you._" I giggled. "_I got you back though. Remember?_"

His eyebrows furrowed. "_What?_"

"_I took a video of me eating all the chocolate off the chocolate covered peanuts and gave the bowl of peanuts to you. Then when you finished half the bowl, I showed you the video? Don't you remember that?_"

"_Oh... Yeah. I remember._" Frankie shook his head. "_I didn't talk to you for three days._"

"_I honestly don't know why you got so upset, I mean, we swapped saliva so many times, I figured you wouldn't really care and just find it funny._" I chuckled.

"_I still would've eaten them._" He paused. "_I just don't like it when you don't tell me things before-hand._" He said and stared at me, hoping I'd get the extra meaning.

"_Frankie,_" I sighed. "_You know I didn't mean—_"

"_No, no. I get it, okay? It's just—I'm your best friend, Teresa. I've never kept a secret from you in my entire life._" He said, finishing off his entire plate.

"_Frankie, I'm sorry._" I apologized as best as I could.

"_Look, from now on, we tell each other everything._" Frankie jabbed his index finger into the clean table-top with each syllable. "_No secrets. Got it?_" He held out his pinky for me to grab.

I wrapped my pinky around his and squeezed. "_Got it._" I said and finished my dinner.

* * *

We lay there, face to face and just looked at each other. He had his hand on my hip and his leg wrapped around mine in desperate try to keep me as close as possible. We lay like this for hours, looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. After a while I realized that I could not stare into his brown eyes anymore so I stretched out my neck and gave him a gentle kiss. The kiss grew more intense and I realized that I wasn't thinking of leaving anymore.


End file.
